parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 12-Scar's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")
(Later, Bodi follows the supervillains through a geyser field until they come to a twisted and evil-looking cave. The young merdog assumes that this is where Scar lives as he is afraid to go in.) *Harley and Ivy: This way. (Bodi nervously follows them inside. He is a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as he follows Harley and Ivy in. What really freaks Bodi out is the garden of souls where the plant-like creatures look at if they are telling Bodi, "Don't go any farther! Turn back!". Then a creature grabs onto Bodi's wrist, making him yelp. He struggles and swims up after Harley and Ivy until he comes to a room.) *Scar: Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One might question your upbringing. (chuckles as he swims over to the mirror and puts some hair gel in his hair) Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this two legger. This fox lady. Not that I blame you. She is quite a catch, isn't she? (puts on some red lipstick) Well, boy, the solution to your problem is simple. (When he is finished, he makes a kissing sound.) The only way to get what you want is to become a dog yourself. *Bodi: Can you do that? *Scar: My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. (Then he begins to sing.) *Scar: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me Well, a wiz But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch True? Yes And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed (spoken) Pathetic! (singing) Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the guy And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true They come flocking to my cauldron, crying "Spells, Scar please!" And I help them Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls (After that, Scar swims over to Bodi, wrapping a piece of pink seaweed around the merdog's arms as they go over to the cauldron.) *Scar: Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a dog for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. (He opens the cauldron, and a hologram of three suns move over a hologram of the earth.) (Then a hologram of a heart pops up, and so does a hologram of a crown.) *Scar: Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get Little Miss Foxy to fall in love with you. That is, she's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love! (The hologram of the crown shimmered around the hologram of the heart.) (Cut to Shanti and Sally entering Scar's lair, unaware that Bodi is in danger.) *Scar (from o.c.) If she does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day,... (cut to Bodi by the cauldron as he sees an orange hologram with a golden silhouette of a dog running on two legs) ...you'll remain dog permanently! But if she doesn't,... (Bodi frowns as the hologram turned blue and golden dog silhouette changed into an aqua silhouette of a merdog) ...you turn back into a merdog, and... (the hologram and silhouette are sucked back into the cauldron) (Close-up of Scar's sinister smiling face.) You belong to me! *Sally: No, Bodi! (But she and Shanti are silenced by having Harley and Ivy wrap their tails around them.) *Scar: Have we got a deal? *Bodi: If I become a dog, I'll never be with my mother or brothers again. *Scar: That's right. But you'll have your woman. (snickers) Life's full of tough choices, ain't it? (snickers again) Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know. *Bodi: But I don't have any- *Scar: (puts his tail over Bodi's mouth) I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is... (close-up of his mouth) YOUR VOICE! *Bodi: (putting a hand over his throat) My voice? *Scar: You've got it, boy. No more talking, singing, zip! (pops his "P") *Bodi: But without my voice, how can I... *Scar: You'll have your looks! Your handsome face! And don't underestimate the importance of a body language! Ha! (He sings again) *Scar: The girls up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a boy who gossips is a bore (He goes to his cupboard and opens it.) *Scar: Yes, on land it's much preferred For men not to say a word And after all, boy, what is idle prattle for? (As Bodi looks on, he throws a few ingredients in his cauldron. Then the ingredients are sucked into the cauldron and begin to explode.) *Scar: Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True ladies prefer tongues unfurled '' ''But they dote and swoon and fawn On a man who's withdrawn It's he who holds his tongue who gets the girl (Scar throws a tongue into his cauldron.) *Scar: Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! (As Scar sings the next line, he makes a vision of Darma's face grinning before Bodi, who smiled lovingly at the vision.) *Scar: I'm a very busy man, and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! (As he says that part, the vision of Darma looks like she is saying it, and the vision disappears as Scar jumps forward, scaring the daylights out of Bodi.) *Scar: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true (Now, Scar puts a paw on Bodi's shoulder and snaps his fingers, and a quill and scroll appear in front of them.) *Scar: If you want to cross a bridge, my boy You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll! Harley, Ivy, now I've got him, girls! The boss is on a roll This poor Unfortunate Soul (Without warning, Bodi grabs the pen, turns his head, shuts his eyes tight, and signs the contract. When Bodi was finished, Scar takes the contract and smiles evilly. His cauldron then starts glowing blue.) *Scar: Veluga, Sevruga Come winds of the Caspian Sea (As Scar continues chanting, a blue whirlwind appears around him and Bodi, who looked extremely nervous.) *Scar: Now, rings of glossitis Set max laryngitis La voce to me! (Then two huge green phantom hands appear. Each one is on his left and right.) *Scar: (coldly) Now, sing! (Bodi begins to sing.) *Scar: Keep singing! (Then one phantom hand holds Bodi, who is still singing, still while the other goes into his mouth and down his throat and takes a gold glowing sphere out. It's Bodi's voice! Even though it is captured, Bodi's voice still sings. Then he clasps his hand over his throat as he looks on with shock on his face. The phantom hands takes the sphere to Scar as it goes into his necklace as he smiles fiendishly.) (Then Scar begins to laugh wickedly as a yellow bubble traps Bodi inside, and he begins to change completely. His tail splits in three and transforms into normal dog legs.) (The bubble that had him trapped pops, and Bodi attempts to swim for shore. Shanti and Sally swim over to him and help him swim to the surface as quickly as possible as Scar continues laughing.) (Bodi pops half his body up from the surface of the water and then sinks with his head above water as they all swim for shore.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Trancripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes